Rabid Animals
by QueerAlien
Summary: A pair of twins prepare for their eighteenth birthday, but before the day could come the sister realizes her brother's fate is out of her hands. Pushing back her pride, she goes with him into another universe. They fall in a world with demons and reapers, how they will get home is unknown to them (Oc centered. Ships currently unknown)
1. Chapter 1: His sister, Guiding

_We're the same, we're both rabid animals who have sick heads and minds._

 _A/N: Please leave a review! Let me know what you think will happen or what you want to happen, it would mean a lot. Ask any questions you want._

* * *

"Jackson! Come back over here!" I yell through the window. My twin brother was running around in the backyard just out of spite. He knows we have plans for the day, yet he insists on wasting my time.

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Anya." He says through a laugh. The freckles on his face scrunch together. "We have all the time in the world!"

"That's a slight exaggeration," I mutter to myself. I climb out the window and in the blink of an eye I have him by his ear. I furrow my eyebrows and give him a disapproving look. "I can't believe you sometimes. If we're late, then you get in even more trouble than I do."

"You're a cat familiar, it's normal for you to be late. I don't know why you try to hard to act like you're not." He says as he swats my hand away. I glare at him. He sighs but laughs after he sees me notice his tired eyes. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down" I hit his back and kick my legs. I hate it when he does this. But he just laughs even more.

"You said you didn't want to be late!" He says.I huff. He walks down the dirt path from our backyard into the forest.

"My legs work just fine, I can walk myself!"

" _Jackson"_ I hiss at him. I'm not in the mood to be playing games.

" _Damion."_ He responds playfully. I groan. "Come on, you act like it's the end of the world that your older brother is carrying you."

"You're older, by like, a minute!" I complain.

"But still older."

"You're impossible." I give up. I never win with him. His stupidity always amazes me. He simples laughs again. God, how I dream of ripping out his vocal cords. Make him _beg_ for my forgiveness. I know that will never happen though.

Tomorrow is our eighteenth birthday. Then we will be able to pick the witch or wizard to serve. Soon I will never see my brother again. As a familiar, you're always traveling. Familiars never hold ties with family, it's just how it is. I know his more distraught about it then me, but I don't really understand why. We always knew that it was going to happen.

I assume that I came to terms with it when I was quite young, hence how detached I am currently. "Hey Dames,' He says with a breathless voice. I snap out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Did you see that?" He looks amazed as he looks to the side of himself, deeper into the forest off the path.

"See what?"

" _That"_ He says. He takes a step of the path and begins to walk on leaves. I still have no idea what he's talking about.

"Hey, what are you doing? Are you stupid?" I say. I get no answer. He looks out in the forest. I look at the side of his face in confusion. Silence falls on the forest floor. " _J_ ackson, come on, you're wasting time."

"Sh-" He says. That's a first. I blink, surprised. "I think.."

"What?"

"I think there's a _thing_ over there."

"Thing? Really? Because that's so descriptive." I mutter. He rolls his eyes. He takes me on his shoulder and carries me with both of his hands. He tucks my head into the crook of his neck."What the fuck-"

He breaks out into a sprint, deeper and deeper into the forest. Searching for what he thought he saw. But then..I saw it too. It was a bright blue light. I knew instantly what it was. He didn't. I always was more book smart then he was. I took pride in knowing as much about magic as I do.

"Jackson!" I say, caution and haste in my voice. "Turn around! I'm serious."

"No, I gotta see it." We grew closer and closer to the light. My heart raced. I know what's going to happen and I can't stop it. When this type of light comes, it's fate. No matter how much I could hold my brother back, he would go to it. I could escape it. This isn't my fate, I can jump out of his arms.

But.

I don't want my brother to die from something I know I could stop. I've been learning all these years of magic to save people, how would my potential witch recate knowing I let my brother die?. So I hold my breath and push down my pride as I go with him into the bright blue light.

* * *

"Woah, Dames, you okay?" As my vision came back to me, the sky was dark instead of the once shining sun that was in the sky earlier. I saw my brother freckles and cherry brown hair looming over me. He bared a face of concern. I struggle to form words, but with the roll of my eyes he knew I was did his usual cheeky smile and gave me space to breath. "Good." He said. I then noticed I was propped against a cobble wall in an alleyway. Horse drawn carriage caught my eye.

I was right then, it was universal power portal. No magic in the world allowed for time travel, however, universe travel was more than common for high ranking wizards and witches. The problem was, me and my brother where not witches. Sure, I am knowledgeable on how to cast spells and create potions, but I can only know how. I cannot create. Small things, like having a vacuum clean, sure. I can do that, however it drains me to a point where it causes more trouble than actually using the vacuum like a humon.

So we are stuck here, unless we find another wizard or witch. The chances of that are low, our past universe was the only one with magical beings possessing the ability to universe jump. "Jackson, do you realise what's going on?"

"..No." He says. I sigh.

"You'll figure it out soon then. I'm not the one for explaining things." I motion to him to help me up, he gets the point and grabs my hand. "But currently, please act as a human."

"Aw man, really?"

"Really." I say. I take out my phone from my pocket. Nine p.m. I sigh. I should keep this hidden as well. I put in back in my pocket. "I do not believe magical beings are common here. I assume that you're getting the same vibe of a demon being near, however."

"You guessed right. Man, I never thought they actually existed." He says, but sudden realization hit him "...And now I know what's going on."

"I hate to say that I thought the same." I say. "Please don't wander off without me."

"What, you scared of actually finding the demon?"

"Shut up."

He laughs, "Don't worry, you're big, strong brother will protect you!"

I ignore his comment. "We may want to find shelter soon, it's going to rain."

"Have your senses always been better then mine?"

"Yes. Unlike you, I actually train."

"You must be like, the most over achieve cat familiar out there."

"You must be the most under achieving crocodile familiar out there."

"Aw, you still bitter about being a domestic cat?" He says, "Not everyone has the ability to be a three star familiar like me."

"I hate you." I hiss. "It's all luck and you know it."

"But it's still fun to mess with you." I glare at him and push him to the side."Hey, that was uncalled for."

"Y-You're face is uncalled for!" I retort. My face was red with embarrassment. He pushes me back, but he wasn't watching like I was. I hit another body by accident. I sounded like it fell as well. I turn around as fast as I could. Apologizing as much as my brain could keep up with.

"Are you okay?" I manage out, the boy sighs and gets up with the help of his...butler. I didn't even sense another person here before. I look at the butler. My brain was screaming at me. As much as I learned about them, they still terrified me.

"My sister apologizes." I felt two hands on my shoulders. My brother was behind me, the hands belonged to him. For once he was smart and realised what was going on. What we were in the prenses of. "I hope you pay no mind."

"It's quite alright." The boy huffs out. The butler hands him his top hat from the ground. The butler speaks up. "You two don't seem like you're from here, are your parents around?"

"I'm afraid it's just the two of us." My brother says. "They got sick back in America, died they did. We came over here to stay with relatives. Until, of course, we learned they passed as well."

"Where have you been staying then?" He asks.

"Where we can." My brother responds. "I like to think of it as a big camping trip."

The boy clears his throat. "I would like to proposition you two a job at my estate." I narrow my eyes. The demon knows we're not human, but doesn't know what we are. He must have told the boy. He doesn't seem the type to be so gracious.

However, my brother doesn't get what I was thinking and breaks out into a smile. "We cannot begin to thank you enough!" He says. I've never wanted to kill my brother more then now.

* * *

Welp, there it is.


	2. Chapter 2: Her brother, Devoted

_like fields growing high, we're just those dark animals_

 _the sad things at night, we know no control_

* * *

Man I have no recollection of writing this. I'm not even talking about this chapter, like , I have no idea of even thinking of writing a black bulter fic. But fuck it i'll roll with it.

* * *

"Dames, calm down!" My brother tried to get me to sit, but my legs refused so. We share a room together at the Phantomhive estate, some we are both new to. Neither of us ever had a room to ourselves, but that isn't what I was worrying about. Did he not understand? He said he sensed a demon, but yet he wasn't scared at all when we were offered to _live_ with one.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I retort, "Jackson, out of all the horrible decisions you could have made, you made the _worst"_

"It's better than staying out in the cold and ran," He said. His voice was like honey, but mine was like claws on a chalk board. "We can defend ourselves if need be. You're always one with aces up your sleeve, I don't see why you're freaking out. You always get out of everything."

"That's not the point." I say with a sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Jackson, are you scared of anything?"

"Besides you when you're mad? No." My face was heating up, tears prickling at my eyes. This was too much. I fall onto the bed, resting my head in my hands. "Look, trust me on this. We're going to be fine. Best be close to the enemy, right?"

I didn't respond. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and relaxed my shoulders. "Go to bed, Jackson."

"You're going to stay up the whole night, aren't you?"

"Of course." I say. "I need hide away some aces like you said. That implies that I will be researching all night."

I feel his hands around my waist while he sat next to me, his nose rests on the crock of my neck. I feel him inhale my scent. He's always so relaxed. Sometimes I envy it. I feel as if our personalities got switched up in the womb. "If you want, you can release your ears. You always calm down when I scratch them."

He always cared for me way more than I did for him. I look at him through the corner of my eyes. I did as he asked. A sense of weight was already taken off my shoulders. I felt his fingers scratch the base of my ears, after years of this, learning his patterns, I'm able to maintain my composure. He always goes in lines, starting from the top to the bottom. "I remember when we were young, you could never handle anyone touch your ears."

"That's what growing up does. You should try it." I say. I take out my phone. As it isn't an average human phone, I can still access the hidden library. Anything I wanted to know about the supernatural, I could find with the click of a button. It was made by familiars thousands of years ago. Only recently it was made into a digital form, however.

"Nah. I think I'm a lot cuter this way." He says. I snort. I can feel like he already fading, his motions are becoming slower and slower. "Like a lil baby alligator."

"Mhm," I mumble while read. Within a minute, I could feel his breath slow and his finger come to a stop completely.I gently move him onto the bed. His head rests on the pristine white pillow while I move the covers over him. As I look at his sleeping body, I subconsciously touch my ears. It feels like a ghost is touching them instead. I frown and roll my eyes before turning around, leaving the tiny room to himself. I lean on the closed door while I was now out in the hallway. I close my eyes and breath, before I opened my eyes once again, my ears where gone.

I cup of tea would do me well for the night. It'll be a long one, that's for sure. It's already three a.m. however, I doubt I'll have much time to read as I hoped.

I roam the halls of the mansion. I get an eerie feeling from it, as much as I hate that word. As I walk on certain planks of wood, I knew something was off. I was being followed. Is it the demon? Probably. I bite my lip.I hate to say it, but I'm honestly terrified of the man. His demeanor alone made me feel as if I he knew my entire past, my history, or just...me. I knew he couldn't, but men in general frightened me.

I don't know why. I quicken my pace to the kitchen. I hope my instincts are guiding me, because I have no idea how to get around this giant hell hole. I stop for a minute and place my head in my hands. Even when I thought I relaxed earlier with my brother, my entire body ached with stress.

"Lost, are we?" I nearly jump in my skin, I turn around in a split second only to be faced with crimson eyes and a resting smile on a pale mans face.

"I-Uh-I was looking for the kitchen, that's all." I stutter out.

"Ah, would you like me to lead you there?"

"Please." I managed. If I said no, I would look like an idiot wandering around the estate aimlessly. Also, please was the first would I could think of. He begins to walk as I follow suit. Silence falls on the hallways. I gulp and focus on breathing.

"Forgive me if I asked earlier, but what is your full name?"

"You didn't ask earlier." I say, but then cough, "Damien Aloe Stromquist"

"Swedish?" His voice sounded like velvet, it made me want to vomit.

"Yes." I say, holding no intent of continuing the conversation, but due to my anxiety my mouth spoke before my mind could keep up. "Now that I think about it, you never properly introduced yourself."

A small chuckle arose from his lips. It was evident how nervous and uncomfortable I was, and I was like a toy in his hands and he knew it "Sebastian Michaelis." He says.

"Michaelis...Is that German?"

"You are correct." I felt a small amount of pride in knowing that. Most of my pride comes from magical knowledge, but random tidbits like that always come in handy. "May I ask of why you're going to the kitchen so late?"

"Just to get a cup of tea. I plan on reading most of the night, I tend to be a night owl."

"Be prepared to be up at six a.m. tomorrow to work, night owl or not." He says. I hold back rolling my eyes.

"Hm." Was the only response I could muster. "Can I ask what I'll be doing? I never had a job before, side from school and studying."

"Changing sheets, preparing the dining table, dusting, cleaning the windows, ect." He says, "As long as you don't burn or ruin anything, you won't be any trouble."

"...Is that common here?" I question

"Disappointingly." He says through a sigh. The corner of my mouth couldn't help but twitch as his clear misfortune. He must have a hard time with the rest of the staff here. I'm actually glad for once of how lazy my brother is with house work, he and Sebastian will get along _great._ Sarcasm.

Before I knew it, Sebastian was holding open the kitchen door. I raise my eyebrows for a moment before thanking him. "It was no trouble, Damion." He says. "I was on my way to the kitchen as well."

I raise my eyebrows. Was he? I feel like that's just a obvious lie. Regardless, I play it dumb. "Really? I'd think you'd be more than tired after managing the estate."

The corners of his lips turn upward slightly as he takes two tea cups out of the cupboard and turn the kettle on. "Before I get to work in the morning, a cup of tea is a good way to start the day."

"You wake up at this time everyday?" I ask in fake shock. Demons don't sleep, that's the most obvious fact out there. They _can_ sleep, but they won't grow tired. So there isn't much need.

"It's isn't as difficult as you may think it is." He says. The Kettle screams, he quickly picked it up from the stove and poured water into both cups, then putting a tea bag in both. "It's simply a part of serving young master." He hands me a cup. I hold it with both hands as the steam begins to fog my glasses. I sigh and put them in my pocket.

"If that's what you say." I mutter to myself before taking the first sip of my tea. No sugar or creamer needed. "I think I'll be on my way now." I say. I turn to head back to my room.

"Damion," He says. I turn around while I stand in the doorway.

"Yes?" For some reason, I thought he was going to say something important.

"Please make sure you're brother wakes up on time."

"Yes, of course."

I wish I knew what he was thinking. I want to be able to see the gears in his head move as he tries to figure out what me and my brother are. There will come a time when It will be a apparent and it will be on my own terms, but until then, me and my twin will live like humans. How boring could it be?

* * *

Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: His sister, Fraught

okay so...i was trying to make this chapter longer for a while but i just gave up. here's whatever

* * *

"Bard, please do me a favor and just...stop whatever you're doing." I say while I look at the older male in amazement. How can one fuck up so badly as he does? I just asked if he could turn the kettle on...and now I'm holding a fire extinguisher done putting out the fire that he just created. I was out of breath, how fast I had to move to get the extinguisher to prevent the growth of the fire was something I wasn't used to doing.

He scratched the back of his head, "Ah, sorry Damion, I just tried to hurry it up. It felt like it was taking so long" I try and hold back my anger.

"You're just like my brother.." I mutter. But I let out a breath and look back at him, "It's fine, not a problem. Let's just clean this up before Sebastian comes in, to be honest, he creeps me out. I don't want to find out what he's like when he's mad. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns into satan or something."

All he does in response is cough in his hand and look at the ground. God damn it, I was so distracted by the fire that I didn't even realise the aura that I felt. "...He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid that I don't turn into satan." Oh god. He really is terrifying when he's mad. I could feel him loaming behind me, his shadow casting over me. I don't feel like I could make myself feel any smaller to avoid his gaze at this point. "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Ahah.

I would have laughed if I wasn't about to faint. I gulped. I just wanted something to drink, that was it. God, I should never have even thought about coming to the kitchen. Before I could come up with some excuse, the door slammed open.

"Damion!" An all too familiar voice yelled out to me. I turn around to find my brother _not_ in his suit.

"Now what do you think you're wearing?" I scold him.

"Well...since you couldn't help me get dressed and _I_ had no idea what I was doing I just.. 'It's not like you're ever useful"

"You're an _idiot!_ " I scold him. "I swear, I'll turn you into a purse the minute you have your back turned."

He gasped in shock, " _You wouldn't!"_

"I _would,_ you _cold blooded little prick!_ All I asked you to do was to put your suit on! It's not that difficult!"

"You always throw a _hissy_ fit over the smallest things Dames!" He says, raising his voice to meet mine.

"Really, hissy fit? how clever." I say with the roll of my eyes.

"Cold blooded prick? You're a hypocrite."

"I have no idea what's goin' on right now." Bard spoke up. Whenever I banter with my brother, I forget that other people exist. Like now. I was so wrapped up with my brother being an absolute idiot that I forgot that I should be working. Bard was looking at us with the most confused face I've ever seen.

"Yes, despite the fun you two might be having right now, I do not wish for us to fall behind schedule." Sebastian said. He looks at his pocket watch with distaste, then at me "Damion, please get your brother dressed."

I grumble to myself, glaring at my brother through the corner of my eye. I take the list from Sebastian's hand "Yes sir," I say and push my brother back to his room. My head's about to burst. I'm even more angry then I am usually. It must be the fault of the damn demon. My nerves are on full blast. As I push my brother down the hallways, I hear him mutter under his breath words I rarely hear him say.

"Sister, can I ask permission to leave the mansion?"

"Excuse me?"

"I found a swamp not to far away. If need be, I can always swing by. But I seriously hate it here."

"You put me in this situation and you're just going to leave?"

"That's why I'm asking permission."

I bite my lip and stop pushing him down the hallway. I look at the back of my brother head. "I'd prefer not knowing your plans." I say. "Leave or not, I was told to put you in your suit."

He laughs a bit and runs a hand through his hair. "Of course, sister." But then he gains a playful look in his eye. "Only if you can catch me."

"-What?" Before I knew it, he dashed through the halls. I sigh. I'm not even going to bother. I put my head in my hands and hold back on screaming. I hate everything. Hate hate hate hate hate hate _everything._ I should find my brother, I also need to figure out a way to get back home. Oh god, I already feel like I have a headache. I groan.

I run a hand through my hair and take a breath. Focus. Calm down. I start walking in the direct that my brother went. I should at least try and find him, right? Nothing will get done if I don't try. Trying is one of the few things I can do for sure right now.

As I walk down the what feels like never ending hallways of the phantomhive estate, I look at the walls and the art that hung on them. The pictures and frames that complimented the wall is something that would never be seen in my time. The detail that was put in the wooden frames was amazing. Every crevice and indent was hand made. I just had to stop and get a better look at one of them. Take a breath and smell the roses, right?

My hand ghosts over one of the frames. The art the it held was a landscape oil painting. But that wasn't what I was paying attention to. As my finger tip hit the cool glossed wood, I was entranced. I have never seen something so...beautiful. Back home, no one would ever even live on a house like this. Let alone have _art_ hanging on every wall.

My lips parted as let out a breath. I smiled and turned back around, I have to find my brother. I almost forgot. But I felt calmed all of a sudden. All my anxieties just faded like that while looking at good woodwork. I'm getting pathetic, aren't I?" A small chuckle arose from my lips. "JACKSON." I yell down the empty hallway. He's probably hiding now. "COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW."

I hear a whine from behind a chair. "Come on sis, let me have a little fun,"

"No fun allowed." I put my foot down. "Now put your goddamn suit on."


End file.
